


[Fanart] Forgotten

by UnUnpredictableMe (DraejonSoul)



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23554318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DraejonSoul/pseuds/UnUnpredictableMe
Summary: Fanart inspired by a scene in ch. 3 of Forgotten by MissCrazyWriter321.
Relationships: Garcia Flynn & Lucy Preston, Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	[Fanart] Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissCrazyWriter321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Forgotten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19767919) by [MissCrazyWriter321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissCrazyWriter321/pseuds/MissCrazyWriter321). 




End file.
